<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>It’s okay, I’m here by Ryujooon</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27067096">It’s okay, I’m here</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ryujooon/pseuds/Ryujooon'>Ryujooon</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>haikyuu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, First Book, Kageyama's a bitch, M/M, Minor Violence, Oihina fluff, aoba johsai, cant think of any other tags, flattykawa, insecure hinata, seijoh! Hinata, you should’ve gone to shiratorizawa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 22:08:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,216</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27067096</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ryujooon/pseuds/Ryujooon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hinata and Oikawa have been dating for two years, and best friends for 5. They were gonna go to the same high school but Hinata want to go to the same school as the little giant.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Oikawa/Hinata</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>83</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>It’s okay, I’m here</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Shou-Chan”</p>
<p>“Oh Shouyou~”</p>
<p>“It’s time to wake up my love”</p>
<p>“Mmm Tooru, not yet I’m sleeeepy”</p>
<p>“But my love, I made pancakes”</p>
<p>And with that Hinata’s eyes shot open. He leaped off the bed. He almost slipped and fell, but Oikawa wrapped his arms around the younger boy’s waist.</p>
<p>Oikawa smirked and said “You gotta be careful there Shouyou”</p>
<p>Hinata smiled as he wrapped his arms around Oikawa’s neck “Why would I need to be when ik that you’re always gonna be there for me”</p>
<p>“Well what if I’m not with you and you get into some trouble” Oikawa said as he sat Hinata down on the bed and tossed him some clothes.</p>
<p>“Hmm well why wouldn’t you be with me”</p>
<p>“I don’t know you could be stuck at Karasuno with Tobio-Chan” Oikawa murmurs with a slight scowl.</p>
<p>“Ugh babe you know how much I wanted to play for the same school as the little giant, plus don’t even mention Kageyama around me right now” Hinata says as tries not to remember Kageyama shutting down his idea for a new quick.</p>
<p>Oikawa catches the sad look a Hinata’s eyes “My love what did Tobio do now, do you want to talk about it?”  He sits down on the bed and cradles Hinata in his arms.</p>
<p>Hinata sighs, as he leans into the familiar warmth “I wanted to try a new quick attack, so that I can develop skills on my own without depending on Kageyama’s sets, but when I said something about it he just said I’m being selfish and thinking about the good of the team” Hinata shuts his eyes closed as he remembers the harsh scene. “Maybe he was right tho I’m pretty much useless without him anyway”</p>
<p>Oikawa grabs Hinata’s, now tear stained, face and makes it face him “Shouyou look at me” Hinata opens his eyes and looks Tooru directly in the eyes trying not to gay panic from looking a Oikawa’s beautiful face (even though they have been together for 2 years and best friends for 5)</p>
<p>“U r amazing all on your own. May I remind you that you were the only one able to hit Kageyama’s sets in the first place.” Oikawa says as he lets out a small smile “You have the great ability of being able to adapt to any setter. Tobio-Chan is probably just scared what will happen if you don’t rely on him anymore. He knows that the truth is that he needs you more than you need him”</p>
<p>Hinata leans in and give Oikawa a soft Kiss on the lips “Thanks babe I needed that”<br/>Oikawa smiles and says “how about today you and Tobio stay after practice and try out the new quick you were talking about” Hinata beans as he jumps off the bed and starts to get dressed. “That’s a great idea Tooru!” Oikawa chuckles as he heads down stairs “Pancakes will be on the counter when ur ready, I gotta head out now make sure u lock the door when u leave” Oikawa says as he puts on his blazer and grabs his bag “ Want me to pick u up after practice”</p>
<p>He grabs Hinata and gives him a passionate kiss “mmm Tooru ur gonna be late and yeah if you don’t mind but can I stay with you again tonight” </p>
<p>“You know you don’t even have to ask my love” Tooru give Hinata one last kiss on his lips “Goodbye I love you Shouyou” <br/>Hinata hugs Oikawa “Love you too Tooru be safe” Oikawa hugs Hinata back “U too” Oikawa says as he heads out the door and leaves.</p>
<p>Hinata later then leaves for school. He gets there safely. (I don’t really know how to write abt what the do in school so let’s just skip to the end of practice)</p>
<p>“Hey bakayama can u set for me” Hinata says with pleading eyes. “Ok but stop calling me that Hinata boke”</p>
<p>Hinata and kageyama start setting up the net. “Hey Kageyama…..” Hinata shyly says “what is dumbass” Kageyama spits back. “Ik u said I’m being selfish, and I’m probably am, but can we pls try to learn the new quick” kageyama almost says no until he sees the look in Hinata’s eyes “Fine but it’s not my fault when u cant hit it” </p>
<p>They try it ten times but Hinata fails every single time “I told we need to stick with the one we already have, so stop worrying about urself and think about what’s good for the team!” Hinata holds onto Kageyama’s shirt “If I can’t even do this then how will I ever get any better, how will I ever become the ace and be like the tiny giant”<br/>Kageyama scoffs and throws Hinata on the ground “When will u ever stop being so goddamn selfish” “Our quicks r gonna keep getting blocked if we don’t change it!” Hinata yells as he charges at Kageyama. “It’s not like u can do anything yourself anyway, the only reason ur even starting</p>
<p>(So basically it’s that fight scene in s2e5 that broke the kagehina part of my heart😭)</p>
<p>After Tanaka pulls them off of each other, Hinata calls Oikawa “Hey love I was just abt to go pick u up” Oikawa says happy to get a call from his cute boyfriend “T-tooru u don’t need to come anymore” Hinata chokes out trying to stop himself from crying “Babe tell me what’s wrong” Hinata can practically here Oikawa’s frown from the other side of the phone call. “Me and Kageyama got in a fight I kinda just wanna ride to ur place so I can have some time to clear my head” Hinata says to reassure Oikawa. “Are you sure ur ok love” Oikawa says his voice heavy with worry. “Yes Tooru I’m sure” Hinata smiles at his caring boyfriend. “Ok then I’ll have dinner ready when u get here” Oikawa says. “Thanks babe bye I love you”Hinata says his mood steadily improving. “Muah bye love you too Shouyou”</p>
<p>After they hang up Hinata get on his bike and rides to Oikawa’s house. While he is riding he hears Kageyama’s words ring in his head “The only reason ur even starting is because of me” “U can’t do anything urself anyway” It’s not like he hasn’t heard the heard these words before, but this time it felt different. Then before he could stop it, the tears fell. They came so much his vision started to get blurry. He pulled over to wipe his eyes, but failed to notice that the spot was covered in slippery mud. As he got off of his bike he slipped on the mud and fell onto his back. Somehow the mud managed to guide him to a tree as his head slammed into the tree trunk. With the rest of his remaining strength, he called his boyfriend. </p>
<p>~Ring~ <br/>~Ring Ring~<br/>~Riiiiiiiiiing~</p>
<p>“Hey babe y aren’t u here yet u ok?”<br/>“Shouyou are you there” Oikawa says now getting worried.</p>
<p>“T-Tooru help”<br/>“Pls help” This is all Hinata manages to say before passing out.</p>
<p>The word help is all Tooru needs and already he’s halfway out the door. He rushes to his car. He goes on an app to find Hinata’s location (he and Hinata got one of those couple apps ever since Hinata started going to Karasuno) He drives to the spot his phone tells him to. He gets out of the car when he spots Hinata. His face pales when he sees the love of his life bruised and muddy. He rushes over to his unconscious boyfriend. Oikawa notices the line of blood going down the side of Hinata’s head. He does his best to stay calm as he dials 119. He stays near Hinata for five minutes until the ambulance arrives. Oikawa rides with him on the way to the hospital as he calls the other Hinata’s. When they get to the hospital they take him to a room. </p>
<p>The nurses tell Oikawa and the Hinatas that everything will be fine. Fortunately Hinata just a small fracture in his arm and a slight concussion. He would stay a day or two and then be discharged.</p>
<p>Oikawa stays in Hinata’s hospital room overnight and during the day. Hinata didn’t wake up until the end of the day. Iwaizumi came around that time and brought some meat buns for the two lovers. Hinata then tells the two what happened last night between him and Kageyama</p>
<p>(P.s. all Aoba Johsai knows about Oikawa and Hinata but Karasuno doesn’t)</p>
<p>While the three were talking and having fun the Karasuno team walks in. </p>
<p>“Guys what are you doing here?” Hinata questions the group. “Takeda told us you got hurt so he and Ukai offered to drop us off at the hospital,” Suga shyly said, unnerved by the tension caused by the presence of Karasuno’s rivals.</p>
<p>“Senpais what are you two doing here,” Kageyama asks, majorly annoyed by Oikawa’s presence. Right after Kageyama finishes his sentence, Oikawa stands up and walks towards Kageyama. Once they’re face to face Oikawa swings and punches Kageyama in the face.<br/>“Tooru!! What are you doing!” Hinata yells, as Oikawa swings again only to be stopped by Iwaizumi.<br/>“Shittykawa what the hell!” Iwaizumi says while struggling to hold onto the taller boy.<br/>“Just trying to make sure this brat knows what Shouyou felt while he crashed into a tree cuz he was crying about what Tobio said to him” Oikawa says coldly.<br/> Worried abt the look of death in Oikawa’s eyes Hinata, gets out of the hospital bed and gives Oikawa and hugs him, looking him in the eyes. “It’s okay babe, I’m fine now.” <br/>Iwaizumi lets go of Oikawa when he feels the setter calm down. Oikawa bends his neck down as he reaches Hinata halfway to give him a soft kiss on the lips. “I’m srry my love I shouldn’t have lost my cool”</p>
<p>The Karasuno team just stands there frozen in place still processing the scene that they just witnessed. The first one who speaks up is Daichi “Ahem...Hinata...r u and Oikawa…. um uk… a thing”Daichi stumbles to say.<br/>“Oh yeah I forgot you guys didn’t know” Hinata shyly replies. As he gets back in the bed</p>
<p>That’s when Kageyama snaps. “Hell no I’m not gonna be on a team with some selfish slut who's desperate enough to date this asshole.”</p>
<p>Oikawa then takes a step towards Kageyama ready to punch him again, when Iwaizumi stops him and shakes his head as he points to Hinata, who is struggling to keep his tears from flooding out.<br/>Oikawa then sighs as he sits next to Hinata to comfort him. “Tobio say whatever the hell you want about me, but don’t u dare talk shit about Shouyou.”</p>
<p>Iwaizumi then goes to open the door “Kageyama i held Oikawa back but I honestly want beat you into the ground, so I think it’s best if you just leave”</p>
<p>Kageyama huffs as he says “I wasn’t bluffing, as long as Hinata is there I won’t even step foot in the gym.” He then stomps out and leaves.</p>
<p>Once he’s gone, Hinata breaks down I Oikawa’s arms. “Shh it’s ok my love I’m here” Iwaizumi gestures to Karasuno to leave in order to give the couple their space.</p>
<p>Hinata is discharged the next day. At school he goes to watch the practice even though he can play for a week. He was about to walk into the club room when he heard whispers coming from inside. He leans into the door and listens carefully. He makes out the voices and recognizes Daich, Suga, and Asahi.</p>
<p>“How can we function without Kageyama”</p>
<p>“Sure we have Hinata but we can’t really use him without Kageyama’s sets” </p>
<p>“Just why did it have to be Oikawa, if Hinata had dated someone else then our team wouldn’t be split up”</p>
<p>Hinata was shocked by what he heard. He never realized that his senpais felt that why. He suddenly feels guilty about what happened as he goes to Takeda so that he can quit the club. He quickly gives Takeda the necessary forms before Takeda could object. Hinata then goes to Kageyama’s classroom to catch him before he leaves the school. He chases after Kageyama as he sees him leave the classroom. He stops Kageyama and looks up at him with tearful eyes. </p>
<p>“What the hell do u want shrimp” Kageyama says, voice full of pure hatred. “The team needs u more than it needs me. I quit the volleyball club. I already told Takeda. You can go back now and u won’t have to deal with me anymore.” After Hinata is done speaking he leaves to go to his bike. He rides home quickly to Oikawa’s house. When he gets there he gets out his keys, (Oikawa obviously gave him a pair) opens the door, then rushes up to his boyfriend's room. He finds Oikawa at his desk doing his hmw. Oikawa looks up at him with a questioning look. “Shouyou, I didn’t know you were coming over today” Oikawa walks over to his lover and gives him a hug. Hinata balls his fist into Oikawa’s shirt and says.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I want to go to Aoba Johsai”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>